Caged Sorrow
by Applejackisthebestpony
Summary: Please pay no attention to the lame title. Anyways, this is a little fanfic about the Apple Family well, mainly Applejack, but it includes the rest of them The mane six are supposed to write a book on the elements of harmony, but Applejack doesn't even show up to the meeting! Twilight decides to find out what's up and nopony can stop her. Rated K , just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, and Twilight Sparkle was trotting cheerfully down the road to Sugar Cube Corner with her best friend, Spike, riding on her back.

"Isn't this exciting Spike? The very first meeting of our new study group!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Don't forget Twilight, it's not really a study group," Spike reminded her, "Princess Celestia wants you guys to write a book on the Elements of Harmony and what it means to represent each of them."

"I know, I know," Twilight blew him off, "But everyone will enjoy this soooooo much that they'll want to START a study group! How wonderful!"

"Oh brother," sighed Spike, "Do you honestly think that you'll be able to get Pinkie Pie to focus on a study group for more than five minutes?"

"Uh, no," replied Twilight, "But it's worth a try!"

"Well, we're here," said Spike as they arrived at the colorful (and kind of strange) building, "You can ask them yourself if they want to start a study group, although I doubt they will."

"Oh Spike," laughed Twilight as she trotted through the door.

When Twilight entered the room, her friends spun around from where they had been whispering urgently. "Okay, are we ready to get started?" asked Twilight as she started pulling papers and quills out of her saddlebags. Her friends smiled, nodded, and joined Twilight at one of the other tables. Twilight noticed they looked kind of nervous, but she brushed it off, it was probably nothing. "Alright, the first element we have to cover is honesty. So that'd be you Applejack!" said Twilight looking up from the checklist smiling; then frowning when she noticed that Applejack wasn't there. "Um, where's Applejack?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow Dash stared at her feet, Rarity looked away, Pinkie Pie bit her lip, and Fluttershy shrank down as she always did when she was nervous.

"Guys, what in the hoof is going on? Where is she?" Twilight demanded to know.

"You really shouldn't bother her right now Twilight," said Rainbow Dash, "Just do another element today and do honesty tomorrow."

"Do you all know why she's not here?" Twilight narrowed her eyes, ignoring Rainbow Dash. When nopony answered, Twilight glared at Fluttershy, "Well, do you?'

"Um, yes," said Fluttershy, shrinking down even further.

"Really, darling, just do a different element today, it's not that big of a deal," said Rarity, coming to the terrified Fluttershy's rescue.

"No!" Twilight stood up abruptly, "something's wrong with Applejack and she's gonna tell me what is going on!" Twilight galloped out of the store.

"Twilight!" yelled Pinkie Pie, "Twilight, wait!" It was no use, when Twilight got that determined look in her eyes, there was no stopping her. She even forgot Spike, who didn't really care, because now there was no one to stop him from eating cupcakes and ice cream (Poor future Spike).

…

"Just buck the trees Applejack," the orange earth pony told herself, "Just buck the trees."  
She slammed her hind legs into an apple tree with perhaps a little more force than necessary and the apples tumbled down into the buckets she had place beneath the tree. "Now you do the next tree Applejack," she told herself, ignoring the stinging in her eyes and the thoughts that fought to be heard. AJ had been doing this since before sunrise; she hadn't had the nerve to go to breakfast, she knew she'd break down in tears if she saw anypony today, she just couldn't stand it, not today…

"Just buck the trees Applejack," she told herself for the ten billionth time.

…

As Twilight trotted up to Sweet Apple Acres, she saw Applebloom and the other two cutie mark crusaders playing in front of the barn. They were running around and giggling and laughing.

"Hmmmm," said Twilight, "Applebloom seems to be just fine." She trotted up to the girls.

"Hi there," Twilight greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi Twilight," they responded in unison, looking wary, remembering the last time Twilight had approached them alone.

"You don't have another doll for us, do you?" asked Sweetie Belle nervously.

"Applebloom, do you know where Applejack might be?" asked Twilight, ignoring the other filly's question, blushing from embarrassment. Applebloom sighed.

"She thought you might stop by," the little filly said, "She told me to tell you that she doesn't want to be bothered, and she'll see you tomorrow. She also said to tell you she appreciates the thought though." The three fillies went back to playing.

"Ug!" Twilight groaned and trotted out of the gate. Then she ducked behind a barrel and waited until the girls weren't looking, and she galloped off into the orchard.

Twilight kept a sharp eye out for any sign that Applejack had passed. Twilight noticed a group of trees that had been stripped of their apples.

"Bingo!" said Twilight. She started following the path of bare trees as stealthily as she could, not wanting to alert Applejack to her presence. Presently, she began to here trees being struck. Twilight smiled and crept closer, as she got closer to the sound she began to hear the soft sound of sobbing as well. Soon she was able to see Applejack. She appeared to be hitting the same tree over and over again; she was talking to it too. Twilight strained to hear what she was saying.

"…teach you!…leave us…Applebloom…gave…weak!…why? WHY?" Applejack stopped striking the tree and sat down, her head hanging dejectedly, sobs shaking her body. Twilight sat for a moment, dumbfounded. Applejack _**never**_cried!

"Applejack!" exclaimed Twilight as she stepped out from her hiding place. Applejack jumped and looked around wildly, until she saw Twilight. That stubborn, indignant fire came into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Looking for you!" exclaimed Twilight stepping further into the clearing, "Why didn't you show up for the meeting today?"

"That is none of your business!" snapped Applejack, angrily, "Didn't every pony tell you I didn't want to be bothered today?"

"Yes, but…" began Twilight.

"And didn't Applebloom tell you I didn't want to be bothered?" Applejack narrowed her eyes.

"Well, yes, but…" Twilight spluttered.

"But nothin'! Everypony said I didn't want to be bothered and they were right! So y'all can just move along, I'll be at the meetin' tomorrow!" Applejack turned her back on her friend. Twilight was mad now.

"You'd better tell me what's going on!" said Twilight threateningly.

"Or what?" snorted Applejack, turning around.

"Or…or… I'll get Fluttershy to tell me!" said Twiligt smugly, "She'll be the easiest to get the story out of! It's your choice; I'll either hear it from you, or her." Twilight narrowed her eyes challengingly. Applejack narrowed her eyes back. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Then Applejack sighed heavily and hung her head.

"Fine, I'll tell you."

**Authors Note: Okay, this is perhaps not the best beginning in the world and it may be kind of short, but it'll get better! Please, please, please pleeeeease review! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, some things to explain,**

**When you see, …, it means Applejack is having a flashback, sorry if that's confusing, let me know if it is.**

**Um, actually, that's it, except Please Please pleeeeeeeeaase review! :D Thanks to everyone who's read this so far! I hope you enjoy! **

"Really?" Twilight's ears perked up.

"No!" retorted Applejack as she stomped away.

"Arg!" Twilight yelled at the sky, "You are SO STUBBORN!"

"Oh like you aren't!" Applejack yelled back from the trees.

"Oh for pony's sake AJ!" yelled Twilight trotting into the trees, trying to find her friend. But unfortunately for her, Applejack knew the orchard better than she did and AJ had disappeared without a trace.

"Fine!" yelled Twilight, "I'm going to Fluttershy's house then!" An exasperated sigh came from behind one of the trees and Applejack stepped out from behind it.

"Sit down," she said curtly. Twilight smiled and complied enthusiastically.

"I was just a little filly," AJ began, "I didn't even have my cutie mark yet. My parents had just told Big Mac and I that we were gonna have a baby sister…"

…

"A baby sister? Y'all mean to tell me that I'm goin' to get be a big sister?" a little Applejack squealed delightedly.

"Yup," said her father, smiling warmly.

"Whoa, a baby sister! A baby sister! When can I see her? When can I see her?" Applejack jumped around excitedly.

"Hold on there, partner," her father put a hoof in front of her right as she was about to crash into a wall, "It'll be at least three months before she's born."

"Oh," said AJ, "Isn't this excitin' Big Mac?"

"Eyup!" her brother grinned, he was just as excited as his sister, but he was a lot quieter about it.

"Well, a couple of months later, there was a big snowstorm; winter that year had been long and cold, too cold to wrap up so it was about mid April already" Applejack continued, "My Mama and my Daddy had gone to visit with a couple of their friends and they would have been about half way back when the storm hit…"

"Granny Smith? When are Mama and Daddy gonna get back?" Applejack stated forlornly out the window at the swirling snow.

"Now don't y'all worry your pretty little head AJ," Granny Smith said, "Why don't you come play with us? Got any sevens Big Mac?"

"Nope," the red colt shook his head, "C'mon AJ, they'll be back soon. Come play with us."

"Y'all go ahead," the little filly sighed, "I'd rather watch."

"AJ, don't you worry, your papa is a smart pony," Granny Smith sounded as though she were trying to convince herself rather than her granddaughter.

"I know, but he ain't a miracle worker," whimpered AJ, gazing at the snow. As the time scraped by, Big Mac and Granny played countless games of cards, AJ stared out the window and eventually Big Mac joined her. The two siblings stared anxiously out the window together for hours. Then AJ's eyes started to close, she fought it for a while, but eventually, she gave in and fell asleep. Big Mac fell asleep soon after. Granny Smith smiled and took the two foals to the couch and covered them up with a blanket. Then she sat in her rocker and stared at the snow and listened to the howling and shrieking of the wind.

"The next thing I knew, Granny Smith was shakin' me awake…"

…

"AaaaaaJ…"  
A faraway voice invaded Applejack's dreams. She tried to force her eyes open, and they complied begrudgingly.

"Nuh?" groaned Applejack sleepily.

"AJ we have to go to the hospital," Granny Smith told her. Immediately, AJ was wide awake.

"Where's Big Mac?" she said, jumping up from the couch.

"Waiting in the buggy," replied Granny, "C'mon." The two ponies trotted outside, the storm had stopped and the sky was clear. The moon turned the deep snow drifts to silver. A big, black buggy was waiting in the yard with serious looking stallions hitched up to the front of it. AJ and Granny Smith climbed into the buggy. Big Mac was already there and on the seat across from them, there was a grim faced stallion with a stethoscope for a cutie mark. Applejack whimpered and shrank closer to Big Mac. No one spoke as the buggy crunched along through the snow. After a time that felt like years to the Apple family, the buggy came to a halt outside the hospital. It looked grim and somewhat sympathetic, like the doctor in the buggy. The Apple family was led into the hospital and down several halls. Finally, the doctor stopped in front of a door and opened it. The family gasped when they saw AJ's pregnant mother, hooked up to several different tubes and machines.  
"Mama!" wailed Applejack as she rushed to her mother's side and buried her face in her shoulder. Big Mac stood dumbfounded in the doorway and Granny Smith started pelting the doctor with questions. AJ only half listened.

"…the baby's okay, she has a mild case of pneumonia…found them out by the pond…lost…husband shielding her from the storm…unconscious…" Applejack suddenly remembered her father.

"Where's my papa?" she asked sitting up.

"He's in surgery right now," the doctor said gently, "You'll be able to see him tomorrow."

"I want to see him now!" demanded Applejack.

"Applejack," Granny placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder.

"No! I want to see him NOW!" screamed Applejack as she pushed Granny away. She bolted from the room, ignoring her family calling after her.

…

"I'm not really sure how it happened," Applejack told Twilight, "But somehow I ended up in the room where they were operatin' on my daddy…"

…

AJ gasped in horror when she saw her father, lying unconsciously on an operating table. Time and space seemed to halt. Applejack was a daddy's girl, always had been. At that moment, all of her memories of her father flashed in front of her eyes. Her father teaching her how to buck a tree, how to find the bad apples in a bushel, dunking cookies in milk, having mud fights, being scolded by her mother for being so muddy, and all the times he read stories to her after dinner. These flashed through her mind in half a second as AJ stood frozen.  
"Hey!" a nurse shouted, "Get out of here young filly!" Applejack turned and fled back to her mother's hospital room but when she got there, all she saw was Big Mac and Granny huddled across the hall from the door.

"What's goin' on?" asked Applejack frantically.

"They had to do an emergency sea section on your mama," Granny whispered hoarsely, terror choking her voice, "Her heart rate just dropped." Applejack felt dizzy, she sat down hard. It wasn't long before they heard the crying of a newborn foal. Doctors and nurses rushed out of the room and down the hall. One of the doctors carried a bundle in his arm, but AJ managed to catch a glimpse of a yellow coat and a dark red mane.

"It's a filly," said one of the nurses as she rushed past.

"I know," sighed Applejack forlornly. She turned to Granny Smith, "Can I see Mama now?"

"I don't rightly know AJ," Granny replied tiredly. Just then, the stallion who had been in the buggy with them, trotted swiftly over to Granny Smith. He whispered something urgently in her ear. She stood up quickly, "C'mon, we're gonna go see your daddy." AJ had a sick feeling something was terribly wrong. When they reached the room where her father was, AJ was the first one through the door.

"Daddy?" she asked fearfully. Her father was lying in a bed, covered with a bloody sheet. Her father smiled weakly.

"It's okay partner," he gasped, "Come closer."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Big Mac asked, trotting closer as well.

"I don't think so," he smiled sadly, "Big Macintosh; you have to

promise me you'll take care of your sister and your Mama and you granny."

"Sisters," Big Mac corrected him, "The baby was just born." His father smiled.

"What's her name?" he asked, "I have to know her name before I leave."

"Applebloom," said AJ out of nowhere, "Her name's Applebloom."

"Do you remember what I told you about the apple trees when they bloom?" her father asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"That an apple bloom is the symbol of new life, springing from the branches that were dead and bare during the winter," quoted Applejack from memory, "Your granddaddy told you that."

"That's right," her father gasped, "he always liked poetry." Her father gasped frantically, as though he was having trouble breathing.

"Applejack, you have to be strong," her father wheezed, "For me."

"Yes daddy," whispered AJ.

"Thanks partner," her father sighed, smiling at his daughter, he closed his eyes. He never opened them again.

"Daddy," whispered Applejack. A nurse trotted in briskly and pulled a sheet over the dead stallions head. He looked like he was sleeping, a smile still resting on his lips, the smile for his daughter. A nurse trotted in briskly and pulled a sheet over the dead stallions head.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she said quietly. She trotted out again. The family sat for a moment, staring at the bed.

"C'mon young'ns," said Granny Smith, "Let's go check on your Mama." The old pony led her grandchildren out of the room; AJ looked back one last time, before the doctor shut the door. AJ was numb inside. Her father was gone. Gone… She turned the thought over and over in her head, trying to come to grips with it. She just couldn't believe her Daddy was gone. Suddenly, she was back at her mother's bedside. Her mother was smiling at her.

"Applejack?" she said, as though she'd been saying it for a while,

"What's wrong?" Applejack stared dumbly at her mother.

"He's dead," she said, almost coldly. Her mother's eyes grew huge.

"What?" she gasped.

"He's dead," Applejack started to cry.

"No," her mother gasped, "He can't be dead! No, no, NO!" The distraught mare wailed with grief. Doctors and nurses rushed in and tried to calm her. Eventually, the mere quieted down, she just stared off into space. A nurse brought in some vials and pills. The doctors began injecting the mare with various things.

"What are you doing?" Granny snapped at the doctors.

"It turns out, she was sicker than we thought," the doctor replied, "We found some other, much more serious things wrong when we were doing her sea section." A nurse shoved the family out into the hall and shut the door.

The family sat down in the hall. Her mother died an hour later. A nurse showed the family to an unoccupied hospital room with two beds. They stayed there that night. If you stood out in the hall, you could hear the weeping of a filly who had finally accepted that fact her parents weren't coming home.

"This is the eight year anniversary of that day," Applejack said.

"Oh Applejack," Twilight, for once, was at a loss for words, "But, today's not Applebloom's birthday."

"We celebrated her birthday a few months ago, we never told her when her birthday really was," replied AJ sadly.

"Applejack, I'm so sorry…" began Twilight. She was cut off when a chorus of screams and a loud crash split the air.

"What in tarnation…?" began Applejack. The screaming was becoming more frantic and scared now. It sounded like a bunch of fillies…

The same idea hit Twilight and Applejack at the same time. They started galloping back to the yard. At one point they saw four Pegasi flying away carrying a stretcher. They were the ambulance service for Ponyville.

"Oh no…" gasped Applejack. The two mares picked up pace and burst into the yard. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were there, huddled together, screaming and crying. Applejck took in the scene around her, a fallen apple tree, the screaming fillies, Big Mac sitting dejectedly, with his head down and a hopeless look about him.

"What happened here?" asked Twilight to no one in particular. Applejack galloped over to her brother.

"What happened?" she asked frantically. Big Mac looked up at her with such sorrowful eyes, that Applejack took a step backwards, "Big Mac?" her voice quavered. He said the six words she'd never wanted to here.

"It's Applebloom. There's been an accident."

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Any criticism or thoughts are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Whadya mean?" asked Applejack fearfully. When her brother didn't respond, she shook him violently. "Big Mac? What happened?"  
He didn't respond. AJ galloped over to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Girls why happened?" she asked frantically. It was no use, they were still screaming. AJ approached Big Mac again. "Big Mac, you'd better tell me what in the hay happened here, RGHT NOW!" bellowed AJ.

"I hurt her," Big Mac whispered.

"What?" gasped AJ.

"I didn't know she was there," he moaned, "I knocked the tree over by mistake, it… it fell on top of her."

"Applebloom!" moaned Applejack, she shook her brother, "Where is she?"

"The hospital," he replied numbly. Applejack raced off towards the hospital.

"Applejack, wait!" Twilight yelled after her friend. She sighed and turned to the two screaming fillies. She tried to calm them down.

"I-i-it fell right on top of her!" screamed Sweetie Belle, with wide eyes.

"We heard a huge crunching sound, and she screamed," sobbed Scootaloo. Eventually, the girls stopped screaming and just cried. At that moment, Rainbow Dash appeared.

"Twilight!" she panted, "I saw the Pegasi taking Applebloom to the hospital, and I came as fast as I could! What happened? What can I do to help?"

"A tree fell on top of Applebloom and they saw the whole thing, I'll tell you specifics later," Twilight told the worried Pegasus, "Right now, can you take these guys home? Be sure to explain what happened and stuff."

"Sure thing! See ya later Twi!" As Rainbow Dash started towards Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, the tiny orange Pegasus caught sight of her and flung herself into her friends arms. Twilight galloped off towards the hospital. Ponies called out greetings to her along the way but she ignored them. She finally reached the hospital. She trotted up to the nurse at the front desk and asked for Applebloom. The nurse directed her to the waiting room. Twilight trotted there briskly. When she arrived she saw Applejack in a heated argument with one of the doctors. They were whispering, but both were very angry. Finally, the doctor turned and left. AJ made her way to a bench and sat down dejectedly.

"Applejack?" Twilight approached her friend. AJ lifted her head to look at her friend.

"Oh, hi Twi," she sighed.

"What's up with Applebloom?" asked Twilight, sitting down.

"They're trying to put her bones back in the right places," said Applejack, "Some of her bones are shattered and they said she might never walk again." Tears filled the orange pony's eyes. "This is all my fault!" she wailed.

"No, it's my fault," contradicted a deep voice. Both mares turned to see Big Macintosh entering the room with Granny Smith.

"How is it your fault Big Mac?" asked AJ, "It was an accident that you pushed the tree on her."

"How is it your fault then?" asked Big Mac wearily.

"I should have been watchin' her," sighed AJ, "but I was too wrapped up in my grief, I wasn't payin' attention." Big Mac opened his mouth to contradict but Twilight cut him off.

"Guys, it was nopony's fault! It was a tragic accident and nopony is to blame!" she said forcefully. Big Mac's eyes filled with tears.

"I promised my pa I'd take care of her, and I pushed a tree on her!" Big Mac choked out, "I could have killed her for all I know!" Applejack put her arm around her brother.

"Hey," she said in a tone that demanded Big Mac's full attention, "You would've made Pa proud by how well you've done taking care of us. Granny Smith raised us, and when she got to old, (you) were the one who took care of Applebloom and I, when Pa died, (you) were the one who took over the farm. Big Macintosh, you listen hear and you listen good, you are not a failure; you stepped up when no one else could or would, you are the most responsible, patient, and kind stallion I know. You and I have to raise our little sister and she doesn't need her big brother fallen all to pieces over somethin' that he couldn't control, especially when it WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Applejack narrowed her eyes,

"You got that?" The smallest trace of a smile played on Big Mac's lips.

"Yes ma'am," he said playfully.

"Good," AJ smiled and turned back to Twilight. "Would you go and check on Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo? I'm sure they're families are having trouble piecing together what happened," AJ smiled at her. Twilight smiled back.

"Of course Applejack," she knew this was AJ's way of asking for some time alone with her family, probably to try and explain what had happened to Granny Smith. Twilight trotted out of the hospital and down the road. As she knocked on the door of Carousel Boutique, she heard the sound of a small filly sobbing. A few minutes later, Rarity opened the door, looking frazzled.

"Oh Twilight," she relaxed, opening the door, "Thank goodness it's you! Rainbow Dash dropped of Sweetie Belle earlier and dashed off without a word! Sweetie Belle has been in hysterics; I can't get a word out of her!"

"Typical Rainbow," Twilight muttered as she rolled her eyes, "Well, the girls were playing over at Sweet Apple Acres and there was an accident. Big Macintosh knocked over a tree and it fell right on top of Applebloom. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo saw the whole thing, it must have been very traumatizing."

"Oh my word!" gasped Rarity, "Is Applebloom alright?"

"Well, she's at the hospital, but nopony really knows what's going to happen to her yet," remarked Twilight sadly.

"Well, thank you Twilight," said Rarity, "I should probably go help Sweetie Belle now."

"Okay," Twilight smiled, "I'd better go and talk to Scootaloo's parents." Twilight trotted back into town and knocked on the door of Scootaloo's house. Her father opened the door, a worried expression resting on his face, but his gaze softened when he saw the purple mare standing there.

"Twilight! Please, come in," he opened the door wider.

"Thank you Mr. Wheelie," Twilight dipped her head politely, "I came to talk to you about Scootaloo."

"Oh thank goodness!" he smiled gratefully, "When Rainbow Dash dropped her off she ran into her room and buried her face in her pillow. She hasn't said a word all afternoon." Mr. Wheely led Twilight down the hall. Twilight smiled to herself, Scootaloo really did look a lot like her father; he had an orange coat and a spiky purple mane, with a bicycle wheel for a cutie mark. Scootaloo had also inherited her father's love for stunts and tricks. Something her mother didn't quite approve of but both Scootaloo and her father stuck to their hobby obstinately and defended it with fierce zeal, so eventually, she just bought Scootaloo a helmet and learned to shrug it off and laugh about it. She was Scootaloo's biggest supporter. As a matter of fact, when they reached the bedroom, Twilight saw Scootaloo, lying on the bed with her face buried in her pillow, while her mother sat beside her trying to coax her out. When her husband entered with Twilight she looked relieved.

"Oh Wheelie," she got up, "Do you know what happened?" Twilight explained the whole thing again. When she got to the part about the tree falling, Scootaloo started to whimper.

"Oh my goodness!" Scootaloo's mother gasped in shock, "Will Applebloom be alright?"

"Nopony knows yet," Twilight hung her head, "The doctors said she might never be able to walk again." At this statement, Scootaloo started crying full out. Her parents thanked Twilight, who left and started back towards the hospital. When she arrived, Granny Smith was sitting in silence for once, Big Mac was sitting next to her and Applejack was arguing with another doctor. When the two had stopped arguing, Applejack went over to Twilight.

"Hi Twilight," she smiled tiredly, "How are Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?"

"Pretty good, considering what happened," Twilight smiled back, "What's up with Applebloom?"

"Well," AJ sighed, "do you remember I told you how when the doctors were doing the sea section on my mother, they found a serious problem with her?" Twilight nodded. "It was a problem with her lungs, and after a few days, the doctors found out Applebloom had inherited it."

"What?" gasped Twilight, "I never knew that!"

"Only Big Mac, Granny and I knew," AJ hung her head, "The doctors said it wouldn't be a problem, so long as she didn't over work herself or experience a huge trauma. For my mom, the huge trauma was the whole snowstorm incident and finding out my dad had died, for Applebloom, well, it was a tree falling on her."

"Is that why you don't usually let Applebloom buck trees?" asked Twilight. AJ nodded. "How come Applebloom was the only one to inherit it? Why didn't you or Big Macintosh get it?"

"I dunno Twi," sighed Applejack. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, "I was the one who killed my mother and now I've killed Applebloom too."

"You didn't kill you mother, she was bound to find out her husband had died sooner or later, and you didn't kill Applebloom. For one thing, she's not dead yet, for another thing, it wasn't your fault the tree fell on her, it wasn't anypony's fault," Twilight told her friend.

"I was to wrapped up in feeling sorry for myself that I wasn't paying attention to what was happening right under my very nose!" wailed Applejack.

"Look," said Twilight, assuming the same tone AJ had with Big Mac, "You were taking time to remember your parents, that's not a bad thing. Going around day after day, grieving for them is. But you don't do that Applejack; you're the strongest pony I know! This is hard, but you'll pull through it. Applebloom will be better before you know it!" Twilight hugged her friend, "I've got to get home, Spike will be wondering where I am."

"Okay Twilight, thanks for helping out," Applejack turned back to her family.

"AJ? Before I go, I have one more question," said Twilight. Applejack turned around.

"Yeah Twi?" she asked, cocked her head in curiosity.

"How did everypony else already know about your parents? Rarity was the only one living here at the time," Twilight asked. Applejack smiled.

"Rarity, as you said, was already living here, so that's how she found out. The rest of the people are a story for another day." AJ turned back to her family. For now, Twilight was satisfied with this answer and turned and left the hospital.

Sunlight filtered in through the window next to Twilight's bed. She groaned and rolled over, thus falling out of bed. She rubbed her sore head as she stood up. She shook Spike, who was still asleep.

"C'mon Spike! Get up, we're gonna go visit Applebloom in the hospital," Twilight brushed her mane hastily and rushed down stairs to make breakfast for the both of them. Spike groaned, but got up without too much complaining.

As soon as Spike and Twilight finished breakfast, they set out for the hospital. When they got there, the Apple family was no longer in the waiting room, so a nurse had to show them to Applebloom's room. When they reached the door, they heard talking and laughing from inside. They opened the door and went inside. The Apple family was there, along with Rarity and Sweetie Belle; Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Everypony was smiling, and the CMC were laughing.

"Twilight!" Applejack caught sight of her friend, "How are ya?"

"I'm great!" said Twilight, she turned to Applebloom, "How are you today Applebloom?"

"Well, my legs kinda hurt, but other than that, I fell great!" she smiled and turned back to her friends. Over the course of the day, everypony came to visit Applebloom, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twist, the Cakes, Miss Cheerilee; even Silverspoon came at one point, although Diamond Tiara never made an appearance.

The doctors said that Applebloom was going to have to be in a wheelchair for a very long time. Afterwards she would need a great deal of physical therapy to be able walk normally again. Luckily, only her back legs and part of her pelvis were injured. Her spine and front legs were alright. Applebloom and her whole family knew what was to happen but they all smiled and laughed and joked with the other ponies all day long. They had a very positive outlook on the whole thing and everypony knew that in time, little Applebloom would be able to run and walk again, just as she had before.

_**Epilogue:**_

"Mama! Cider keeps pulling my hair bow!"

"Cider! Quit pickin' on your little sister!" Applejack yelled down the hall.

"Yes ma'am," came the reluctant reply. Applejack smiled and rolled her eyes. She went back to painting pink polka dots on the walls of the kitchen. Her sister, Applebloom came in shortly after, limping heavily, a side effect of an old childhood injury.

"You've sure got your hooves full with those two sis," she nudged her sister playfully. Applejack laughed.

"It would help if Appleblossom wasn't such a tattler! What do you think of these polka dots, did I do it right?" Applebloom looked around the kitchen. She nodded slowly.

"Yup, looks like you did it about right," she stepped over to the stove.

"About right?" gasped AJ in mock offense, "I did it perfectly!"

"Hey, I'm the Zap Apple professional in this house, and I say you did it about right," laughed Applebloom, "Now hand me those Zap Apples you cored earlier." Applejack complied. She watched her little sister work for a moment and was reminded of her mother. The patience and skillfulness she was able to apply to almost anything and the gentle patience she used with her niece and nephew were all traits her mother used to have. Applebloom looked up and saw her sister staring at her. She smiled.

"Whatchya thinkin' about sis?" she smiled. Applejack grinned.

"Just how much you remind me of Mama," she sighed, "So much has changed since your accident AB."

"I know," sighed Applebloom, "I haven't heard from Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in ages!"

"They'll be back soon," Applejack smiled.

"I know. Hey, have ya heard about Twilight and Quill?" Applebloom asked her sister.

"Yeah," Applejack's face lit up, "They're gonna have a foal! I'm so excited for them, they're the last of us to have a baby."

"It is pretty exciting," Applebloom sighed, "Applejack, I applied for a teaching job."

"Oh, is Cheerilee retiring?" asked Applejack, not looking up from the apples she'd begun coring.

"No-o," said Applebloom hesitantly, "No she's not retiring. The job's in Canterlot. They accepted me and I start in a week." Applejack snapped her head up.

"What?" she gasped, "I don't understand. Why would you do that AB? What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Applebloom turning back to her pot, "I just want a change of scenery."

"Oh come on," Applejack rolled her eyes, "What's really going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Applebloom, don't you lie to me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you mad at me or Big Mac? Did we do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Is it our families?"

"No, no, they're wonderful!"

"Then why do you want to leave? Why, Applebloom? Why?"

"Because I'm useless!" screamed Applebloom. Applejack stepped backwards, very taken aback. Applebloom hung her head, "Let's face it AJ, I can't buck a tree, I can't pull a cart, I can't do any of the hard work that needs to be done around here. I'm…I'm crippled."

"You are NOT crippled!" Applejack told her sister, "And you help out in so many ways! You cook and clean and help with the kids. Applebloom, if you didn't do all that stuff, Big Macintosh, Toffee, Willow and I wouldn't be able to buck as many trees. Willow and I might not even be able to buck at all! We'd have to take care of the house and cook and clean. And you are the best artist I have ever seen Applebloom. But all that aside, you are family, and there will always be a place for you here."

"Really?" Applebloom looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Really," said Applejack, "Now let's get back to the jam."

"Okay," Applebloom smiled. She let the idea that she was useless go, and she felt like a new pony. She was able to see now that Applejack was right, she belonged here; this was her home.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for checking out my story! Review please! I love reviews, so really, any thoughts you might have at all, I want to know! This is the end of this story, it was pretty short, but I might add to it if you want to know how everpony else knew about AJ's parents, since some of them moved there later. If you want to know, let me know in your review! Hoof bump to all you pegasisters!**


End file.
